New Kid and New Love
by Shippo-cool
Summary: There's a new student at Kagome's school, Inuyasha! And not only does he look like a half demon, he is a half demon.(me not good at summaries) Pairings:InuKag MirSan NarKik & Kouga trying to get Kagome...heh heh heh...
1. The New Kid Arrives

I'm not good at fan fics so when you review.. don't be to harsh. I say this story is very corney, review and say if you think so too. Or not. Anyways... BACK TO THE STORY!!!!! (I'm so weird sometimes..) ************************  
  
Chapter 1: The New Kid Arrives!  
  
"RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!!" Kagome slapped the alarm clock and it stopped ringing.  
  
She tried to go back to sleep for another ten minutes, but Souta walked in.  
  
"Wakey Wakey Eggs and Backey (backey like bacon)! Come on sleepy head, get up." Souta said irritantly.  
  
"Okay, I'm awake! Happy Now?!?!" Kagome hissed.  
  
"Man, your so Grumpy in the morning!" Souta said as he left.  
  
"Time for another boring day of school. Perfect." *************  
  
Kagome got ready for the beginning of the 3rd week of school, and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Kagome, do you need a ride to school?" said Mrs. Higarashi.  
  
"No, Sango is going to take me. But thanks anyway!" Kagome smiled at her mom.  
  
When she was done eating the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh! That's Sango. Ja ne!" Kagome yelled to her mom as she went to answer the door.  
  
"Hello Sango!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Kagome, if we don't leave now then we might be late! Hurry." Sango said as she dragged Kagome. ***************  
  
On their way to school, Kagome and Sango saw two male teenagers, that they never seen before. They turned into their school's student parking area. One had long silver hair, and golden eyes. The other had a small ponytail and looked about the same age as the 1st one.  
  
"Sango, do you know who those two are?" Kagome asked hoping for an answer. "Gomen, but no, I don't." Sango replied. "Sango, do they look like seniors to you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And both of our moms are making us go to senior classes, right, even though we're sophomores? Do you think they are in some of our classes?"  
  
"It's possible."  
  
~I hope that they are. ~  
  
`You like him, don't you? `  
  
~NO!!! That's not what I meant! ~  
  
`Have it your way.for now` She thought as she left. ********************** Kagome and Sango went to their 1st class, (teacher: Mr. Jinenji) Math. Sango and Kagome sit in different rows but right next to each other (like in all their classes).  
  
"Class, we have two new students today. Please come and introduce yourself."  
  
The pony-tailed one said, "Ohayo, I'm Miroku and I'm glad to be here!" He looked at all the girls. The one with long silver hair said "Ohayo, I'm Inuyasha."  
  
"Alrighty then! Miroku you sit behind Sango, Sango raise your hand..." Sango raised her hand.  
  
"and Inuyasha, you sit behind Kagome. Kagome Raise your hand." Kagome raised her hand.  
  
"Now, who would like to show these gentlemen around campus?"  
  
"I would!" Kagome blurted out with her hand in the air.  
  
"Ok, now that that's settled, lets begin." ***************  
  
Once the class was over Kagome went to Inuyasha and Miroku and asked, "What's your schedule?" Both of them said "Algebra, gym, chemistry, lunch, reading, history, English, and Japanese language arts."  
  
"Wow! I have those classes."  
  
"But you look like a sophomore." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I am bu-" she was interrupted by Miroku "Inuyasha, can't you see!? She looks too smart to be in the sophomore classes! Your name is Kagome right? Would you consider... baring my child?"  
  
*WHACK* Miroku fell to the floor with a red handprint on his face.  
  
"Lets go before we're late." Kagome said and stomped off, as the other two followed.  
  
"My friend Sango is in all our classes too. You can meet her next period"  
  
~I'll be glad to~ Miroku thought. 


	2. Old Aquaintances

Chapter 2: Old Acquaintances  
  
"The boys' changing room is just downstairs. It's the big blue door, you can't miss it." Kagome said as she went into the girls' changing room.  
  
Miroku looked around nervously and said "Inuyasha, keep watch while I take a peep in the girls' changing room."  
  
Inuyasha hit him on the head and said, "Come on you annoying hentai!" Inuyasha started to pull Miroku's ear. ************ They got changed and went into the gymnasium. They sat near Kagome and Sango.(teacher: Coach Totosai /but not so stupid)  
  
All of a sudden Miroku goes to Sango and said "Ohayo, you must be Sango."  
  
"Yes, I am"  
  
"Would you consider.(here it comes again) baring my child?" *WHACK* *WHACK*  
  
This time both Kagome and Sango hit him.  
  
Coach Totosai walked in "This Year I thought we should try something different. We are going to use weapons like in Feudal Japan!" Totosai said. Inuyasha looked interested.  
  
Almost everyone got a sword. Inuyasha got the biggest one! It was called tetseaiga (not sure if I spelt that right). Kagome practiced archery with her ji-chan so she thought ~I should get archery so I can practice more often!~ Miroku got a staff & Sango got a giant boomerang.  
  
Kagome went to practice in the archery field. She shot an arrow and got a direct hit. Inuyasha was watching secretly behind a nearby tree. ~Man, she's so beautiful. Wait! Did I say beautiful?!-~ On the next target another bull's-eye was shot, but not by Kagome. There next to her, stood Kikyo! Inuyasha gasped in astonishment.  
  
"I don't think I've seen you in the gymnasium." Kagome said.  
  
"Well I'm home-schooled and-" Kikyo stopped when she saw Inuyasha. "Inu~yasha? Is that you?"  
  
~How does that girl know Inuyasha?~ Kagome thought  
  
"Come out Inuyasha, before I come get you." Kikyo said, staring at the tree. Inuyasha stepped out of his hiding place, scowling.  
  
"Why are YOU here?" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"Like I was about to say, before I noticed you, I'm home-schooled and Coach Totosai lets me come to practice. Maybe I'll transfer into this school, what do you think?"  
  
"I think it will be a living hell if you come near me!"  
  
Kagome, not knowing what was going on asked, "Inuyasha, how do you know each other?"  
  
"We were home-schooled together. She WAS my girlfriend until I heard she slept with other guys. Then I broke up with her and came to this school."  
  
"Oh yeah! Well what I heard is that you never loved me!" Kikyo hissed.  
  
"That's true! I never loved you! Why would I love a wench?!"  
  
Kikyo started to get teary-eyed and walked away.  
  
"HEY! What's going on?" Sango yelled as she and Miroku ran up to them.  
  
"I just met *whisper in Sango's ear*"  
  
"Get out! Really?"  
  
"Yup, but he doesn't like her."  
  
"CAN YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT ALREADY!!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"Okay every one, time to get dressed again!" Coach Totosai yelled as everyone rushed inside.  
  
It was lunch. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha sat together.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEECCCKKK!!!!! HENTAI!!!!!" Sango screeched as Miroku groped her butt! *WHACK* Once again Miroku fell to the floor with a red handprint on his face. Sango moved to a safe distance.  
  
"Well lookie here, if it isn't mutt-face again." The group turned as they heard a voice.  
  
Inuyasha noticed it was Kouga.  
  
"Oh no! Don't tell me you followed me to this school!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I came here looking for a new woman and I think I found her." He said looking at Kagome.  
  
"You don't mean me do you?!" Kagome said as Kouga nodded.  
  
Kagome got up and walked over to Kouga. *SLAP* & *KICK* Kouga limply walked away with a bruise on his leg and a handprint on his face.  
  
"Good one Kagome!" Sango said. Inuyasha and Miroku just stared vacantly.  
  
Kouga stilled liked her. (Gross!) ***************** "Time for our last class." Kagome said as the group walked into Japanese Language Arts (a.k.a: JLA\ teacher: Mr. Myoga/ in human form) Kagome remembered that Kouga sat next to her in this class (Kouga on the left, Sango on the right, Inuyasha behind Kagome, and Miroku behind Sango -as usual-).  
  
During class, Kouga passed Kagome a note but Kagome threw it away. ~Harsh~ Kouga thought. ~Bakamono! (stupid person)~ Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome thought about Inuyasha. She didn't want to look at him, thinking he'd catch her. ~He's so kawaii.. AAAH! WHAT AM I SAYING!!!~  
  
`Come on! You know you like him.` said an annoying little voice in the back of her head.  
  
~Whatever! How can I like an inconsiderate jerk!~ she screamed in her head.  
  
`But doesn't he have the most gorgeous looking eyes?`  
  
~Yeah, WAIT! I DON'T LIKE HIM!!!~  
  
`Just admit it!`  
  
~Okay, so I do like him some-what~  
  
`Now that's a start!`  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Soon enough she found out she said that out loud.  
  
"Do you mind taking this out into the hall Ms. Higarashi?" Mr. Myoga said. She walked out noticing everyone staring at her... Inuyasha was smiling.  
  
~What a cute smile..~ 


	3. Meeting The Family With A Kiss

This chapter is short, all my chapters will be short. But that means more chapters to read. Back to the story!!!! ********************  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting the family and a kiss.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Need a ride?" Inuyasha yelled running to Kagome.  
  
"I can walk home, but arigato."  
  
"I insist! Come on!"  
  
Kagome shrugged and followed him to his car (a silver ferrari) and hopped in. "Where do you live?"  
  
"At the Higarashi Shrine."  
  
A few moments later they were there. "Inuyasha, maybe you can join us for dinner? We're having the new `For The Family Ramen`!" Kagome asked. Inuyasha thought of running inside but he just said, "If it's not too much trouble I -"  
  
"Great! Park your car and come inside!" Inuyasha did what she said, quickly. ************** "Thanks for letting me join you at your dinner." Inuyasha said as he was staring (and drooling) at the food.  
  
"No problem, you can come anytime." Mrs. Higarashi said to him.  
  
Once they were done eating, Souta challenged Inuyasha to a fighting video game. Souta lost horribly.  
  
"That proves I'm the best!" Inuyasha yelled as he did a victory dance. Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
Then Kagome's ji-chan walked in and started pouring a weird powder on Inuyasha.  
  
"Grandpa!! Inuyasha isn't a demon!" Kagome barked.  
  
"Just checking...."  
  
"Is this person gonna be my son-in-law? I guess he'll have to do. What should I call ya' sonny?"  
  
"GRANDPA!!!!!" Kagome yelled as she embarrassingly brought Inuyasha to a separate room.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." Kagome started.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Do you wanna stay and work on our homework together?"  
  
"Sure, if you want me too."  
  
"Well of course I do. Now come on, we have to get started."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
***************** Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting at the dining room table. Kagome reaches for the highlighter, Inuyasha does the same. Their hands touch and they blush a little.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Kagome." Inuyasha says as he takes off his hand. "You have beautiful eyes."  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha. You have a handsome smile." Inuyasha smiled at the smile comment. Then they looked deep in each other's eyes, faces getting closer and closer, eyes closing, lips about to touch! "Inuyasha, Sessy told me to- WOAH!" In walks Rin (Rin is older, and Sesshomaru's girlfriend) coming to get Inuyasha. "Inuyasha and.umm. the girl sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Rin started to sing, irritantly. Inuyasha and Kagome backed away. "Gotta go Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he chased Rin away. Kagome could hear Rin singing the "love" song outside. Then she heard Inuyasha yell, "STOP SINGING THAT SONG OR YOUR WALKING HOME!!!" Rin stopped. ********The next day************  
  
The group walked into Mr. Jinenji's room. ~I can't believe we almost kissed!~  
  
`Yeah,`  
  
~Oh no! Not you again.~  
  
`You know you like him. I'm your conscience, I should know.`  
  
~Okay, I like him. NOW CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!!!~  
  
"Kagome. Kagome?" Sango said.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Who ya' thinkin' about? Do I know him?"  
  
"I'm not thinking about anyone! Just this math problem."  
  
"R~ight."  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
***************** I know the chapter is short so leave me alone. I'm not that good. la la la, I'm bored. That is the only reason why I made up this story. (I'm weird.very weird!) I don't know how long it will take to put up the next chapter. DON'T KILL ME!!!! *takes cover* Anyways. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!! ^_^ 


	4. Sign Up Time!

It's still the next day in this chapter. I couldn't update for 3 reasons. 1.Halloween (I got a ton of candy, DON'T ASK HOW MUCH OR ELSE!!!) 2. I left to my friend's house. 3. I have homework every day so it's hard to get to the fic. Have any candy? GIMME!!! *Takes your candy and runs off, leaves things with caramel in it* *brings candy back* sorry, I'm hyper. ^_^ (Here it comes again) BACK TO THE STORY!!! IM VERY WEIRD O.O *********************  
  
Math just ended. Now they're in gym, waiting on coach Totosai.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
~If Sango finds out..I could be in trouble!~  
  
Coach Totosai walked in. "Before we grab our weapons, I have an announcement for you all. If any of you want to try out for our swimming team, come to me after class."  
  
"Hey Sango, do you think we should try it?"  
  
"You should, I don't like swimming races if I'm in them."  
  
"Okay! I'm gonna try!" I said.  
  
"Well let's go get our weapons and practice."  
  
I nodded.  
  
********Out of Kagome's POV***********  
  
Kagome was practicing her archery with Sango practicing near her.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Should I test how strong my weapon is?" Sango yelled.  
  
"Sure, I'm gonna watch!"  
  
Sango hurled the giant boomerang at a nearby tree. It cut the tree down! *giant thud*  
  
"RUUN!!!!!" Both of them yelled as they ran away.  
  
********************  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Chopped down a tree." Sango said.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Miroku and Inuyasha laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"Let us show you, follow us if you want to see." Kagome said as the two followed.  
  
*******************  
  
There it was, just there on the floor.  
  
"Go touch it." Inuyasha dared.  
  
"What good will that do?" Kagome answered  
  
"I dunno.i just thought it would be cool to touch it."  
  
"I didn't think you of all people could have blond moments. (no offense to blond ppl)"  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"WHY YOU!!!"  
  
"GIRLS, TIME TO COME IN!" Coach Totosai yelled.  
  
Kagome rushed off very quickly. Sango followed.  
  
"Just forget about it Inuyasha." Miroku said as calmly as he could.  
  
"Fine, this time I will."  
  
`Only cause you like her.`  
  
~who are you supposed to be, my conscience?~  
  
`Why yes. I am. ^_^`  
  
~Either way, I don't like Kagome.~  
  
`I know you don't like her. YOU LOVE HER!`  
  
~Do not!~  
  
`I know you do, because I'm your conscience.`  
  
~Whatever.~  
  
`You'll tell me eventually.`  
  
~There's nothing to tell~  
  
`Uh huh. -_-`  
  
~GO AWAY!!~  
  
`Fine, have it your way.`  
  
"Inuyasha, lets go get changed."  
  
"Okay."  
  
************************  
  
"Kagome, are you going to sign in for tryouts or not?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oops, I guess I forgot, with the tree and all."  
  
"I guess that can be disturbing." Sango said as Kagome went to sign in for tryouts.  
  
**a couple minutes later**  
  
"All done. ^_^" Kagome said.  
  
"Hurry or we'll be late to class!" Sango said as she dragged Kagome. *********************************** I wanna give a thanks to you reviewers. Thank you all! *hands out inu plushies* this is my first story and flamers beware! The flamers' flames will be put in a flamethrower so flamers CAN BURN IN HELL! *laughs insanely* *stops laughing* It might take a while to get the 5th chapter up but I'll get it eventually. *runs off before I can get hit by hard objects* 


	5. Can't let it out

GOMEN! I didn't put this chapter up so leave me alone cuz it's up now! *Dodges hard objects* so far no flames but I'll buy flames at Flames R Us! J/k, I have cookies for reviewers AND ONLY REVIEWERS *pulls our giant sword* You have to review if u want a cookie! ^_^ *Passes out cookies to reveiwers* Cutting down the tree was supposed to be funny cause they could've gotten in trouble! Duh! (Once again cuz im very weird) BACK TO THE SHOW! uhh I mean STORY!!!  
  
**********With Inuyasha at his house****************  
  
~Should I tell her?~ Inuyasha thought as he took off his baseball cap. (Sorry that I never mentioned it) At the top of his head were two dog-ears! (no big surprise there!)  
  
`You know you want to.`  
  
~Yes but she'll be afraid of me or something like that~  
  
`If she truly likes you for who you are, then she won't mind.`  
  
~But how should I know if she truly likes me for who I am?~  
  
`You will feel it in your heart.`  
  
************With Kagome at her house.***************  
  
~Should I tell him?~ Kagome thought as she remembered why she moved here. Her grandpa said they had to move here because he thinks Kagome is a miko and she needs to train.  
  
`You know you want to.`  
  
~Yes but he'll think I'm weird or something like that~  
  
`If he truly likes you for who you are, then he won't mind.`  
  
~But how should I know if he truly likes me for who I am?!~  
  
`You will feel it in your heart.`  
  
***********Saturday at Kagome's house**********  
  
"I'm bored." Kagome said. *Ringa-linga-ling!* It was the phone. "I'll get it!" Kagome yelled. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha! Hi!"  
  
"Kagome.uhh.do you wanna go to the movies with me? Not like a date but just as friends?"  
  
~He's asking me out! That's weird but flattering.~ "Um.Sure."  
  
"Great! I'll be there in a moment." Inuyasha said with an eager voice.  
  
***************  
  
Kagome has just gotten ready to see the 3rd Terminator movie. (I couldn't think of any other movie so leave me alone)  
  
*Beep beep* It was Inuyasha.  
  
"Mom! I'm going now." Kagome yelled as she ran out the door.  
  
"Hop in Kagome." Inuyasha said.  
  
*********In the silver Ferrari***********  
  
It was quiet during most of the car ride, until Kagome broke it.  
  
"Inuyasha? Why do you wear that hat, if you don't mind my asking."  
  
"Can I trust you?"  
  
"I accept people for who they are, of course you can trust me."  
  
"I'll tell you when I'm ready.I can't let it out just yet."  
  
~I knew he was hiding something.but.what?~  
  
They where at the movies and saw someone they didn't expect.  
  
******************  
  
End of this chappy! Sorry if it's short. You won't know whom it is they see until I update! *Laughs insanely 4 a moment...then stops* Then again, I can't decide who exactly I should put. It's weird how Kagome and Inuyasha have pretty much the exact conscience.oh well. Buh-bye.for now. *Squints eyes* 


	6. HA HA HA! SPUDS!

I raised the suspense, didn't I? I hate it too when the author takes forever to update. Well this is the same! ^_^ It's just a review award. HA HA HA! I know.now you hate me for taking forever. Anyways. IT"S NOW TIME FOR THE AWARDS!!!  
  
******************  
  
I want to thank Koujis-girl for being my first reviewer! ^-^ Here's your trophy and brownie. *gives trophy and brownie*  
  
I want to thank Insane Punk Pixie for reviewing. ^-^ Here's your trophy and brownie. *gives trophy and brownie*  
  
I want to thank ulikepoop for reviewing. ^-^ Here's your trophy and brownie. *gives trophy and brownie*  
  
I want to thank Kora Lyle for reviewing. ^-^ Here's your trophy and brownie. *gives trophy and brownie*  
  
I want to thank Kagome's Original for reviewing. ^-^ Here's your trophy and brownie. *gives trophy and brownie*  
  
I want to thank CiraCalipso for reviewing. ^-^ Here's your trophy and brownie. *gives trophy and brownie*  
  
And last but not least. I want to thank keeper-of-the-triforce for reviewing. ^-^ Here's your trophy and brownie. *gives trophy and brownie*  
  
That's all who reviewed.I wish there were more but oh well. I'm insane.SPUDS! ^-^ Buh-Bye! R/R plz! 


	7. short chappySPUDS!

MUHAHAHAHA! SUSPENSE IS RAISED! And I'm happy! But.I.don't.know...why.OH WELL! ^-^I made cake yesterday! My parents say it's better than when my sister makes it! Of course I don't know how? It has directions! Duh! We do the same thing but mine tastes better! I was having writer's block so I couldn't find out what to say in this story. That is why I just got it finished. Anyways.cuz im weird...here it comes again.BACK TO THE STORY!!  
  
********************  
  
Once Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the car they saw someone they didn't expect!  
  
*****(Just to get on your nerves, we'll check on Miroku and Sango! ~_^)*****  
  
Miroku and Sango are currently at Sango's house studying.  
  
"Okay Miroku 3 things! First of all don't do or say anything perverted. Second of all don't act like we're a couple. And third of all don't do or say anything perverted."  
  
"You said that one already."  
  
"-_- That's the point."  
  
"Sango?" called Sango's mother.  
  
"Yes Mother?"  
  
"Kohaku and I are going out for Kohaku's haircut, and since your father is at work you and Miroku will be by yourselves, okay?"  
  
"Yes mother. -_-"  
  
Sango's mom just smiled and left. As Miroku and Sango took notes the room was silent..  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! HENTAI!"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"You broke rules 1 and 3!"  
  
"It was worth the pain."  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"Hentai."  
  
*********Theaters************  
  
Once Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the car they saw someone they didn't expect!  
  
"K-Kikyo! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'm here with my new boyfriend. He's over there getting us tickets." Kikyo said pointing at Naraku.  
  
"You cheating on him too?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"No!"  
  
-Silence-  
  
"So.what movie are you gonna see?" Kagome said finally.  
  
"If you must know. Terminator 3."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
".uhh." both of them said.  
  
"Sorry gotta go, Naraku has the tickets, bye!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stood in silence.  
  
"Wanna trade tickets?" Kagome finally said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
*******************  
  
"Man, that Hulk movie sucked." Kagome said.  
  
"You said it! That was most likely the worst movie in the theater. What else do you want to do? Unless you want me to take you home."  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Uhh."  
  
"Oh my gosh! I have to go home to study!"  
  
`Oh NOW you just happened to have to go study!` said Kagome's conscience.  
  
~Shut up!~  
  
"Maybe you can study at my house?" Inuyasha said breaking Kagome's thoughts.  
  
"Uhh.sure."  
  
*******Inuyasha's car**********  
  
"Thanks for inviting me."  
  
"Yeah well it's boring studying by yourself. That's why Miroku is at Sango's house."  
  
Kagome looked out the window. "Poor Sango."  
  
"We're here."  
  
Kagome got out of the car and saw a huge house! "This is like a mini- mansion!"  
  
"There's more behind it so it's really a mansion but you can't see it from the front, come on."  
  
***********************  
  
All done! ^-^ hopefully I'll have the next chappie up soon! R&R pleez! SPUDS! BUH-BYE. 


	8. Meeting Sesshoumaru

GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! I know I haven't updated in like.a month but I have several projects in school that I was doing and they're one of extremely hard and long ones. Plus I completely forgot *sweatdrop* Gomen. GUESS WHAT! I'm schizophrenic! I have a little friend inside me.just like Smeegle and my friend Jennifer. Anyways.herez its comes againz.BACK TO THE STORY!!!  
  
***********************  
  
Kagome saw Inuyasha's mansion and marveled at it with her mouth hanging open.  
  
"Kagome, are we going in or what?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry, it's just that..I've never been in a mansion before."  
  
"Well if you hurry up you can go in."  
  
"Woops here I come."  
  
**********Inside*********  
  
"I never knew you lived in a mansion.." Kagome said once they were inside.  
  
"*Sarcastically* I don't, I live in the box outside" Inuyasha said. Kagome was about to speak when someone came in.  
  
"I wish you did," It was Sesshoumaru, "Is this your girlfriend? A bit scrawny but that matches you well little brother." Kagome wanted to yell at him so badly, but it wasn't polite no matter how much you hate them (that's what her mom always said).  
  
"Hey! Get the heck out of here Sesshoumaru! We're going to go study and she isn't my girlfriend!"  
  
"Sure..study, whatever." Sesshoumaru said as he left the room.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
"You can yell at him if he gets on your nerves, just to let you know."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
********Mansion Library*********  
  
It was quiet; Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting at a table across from each other. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and then looked down. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and then looked down. Next they looked at each other and stared deeply into each other's eyes. Faces getting closer and closer, lips about to touch! Then they hear someone twisting the doorknob and quickly got to their normal position blushing a little. Then walked in..  
  
****************************************  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHA! I know who it is and you don't! Sorry, it's just funny. Hopefully I won't forget about updating again. R&R! BUH-BYE! 


	9. Tryout Results

Hi people! I made another story (FUNNY AND STUPID STUFF!!!) and won't update it till' I get more reviews!!! I only got one review so far ;_; its so sad!!! And annoying! Please take your time to read and review it, also not to mix your purple elephants with your chocolate-covered grasshoppers. ^.~ Once again, BACK TO THE STORY!!!  
  
****************************  
  
As Inuyasha and Kagome stared at the doorknob, the figure slowly stepped in.  
  
"SANGO! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked quickly.  
  
"To be protected from him." She said pointing at Miroku, following behind her.  
  
"You brought him too? Gee thanks..." Kagome sighed. Miroku then stepped in.  
  
"If you don't want us here then it's okay with us, we don't want to cause any trouble. Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh, whatever, doesn't matter to me." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Girls are on this side of the table!" Kagome said to Miroku as he tried to sit next to her.  
  
***************The next day at Kagome's swim tryouts****************  
  
"I can't do this!" Kagome said to Sango.  
  
"Yes you can, because after this your gonna be nervous on if you made the team or not while I'm laughing at how nervous you are!"  
  
"Gee, thanks..." Kagome said as she left to the starting line. All of the girls had to swim a few laps while Coach Totosai timed them. Kagome was the first one (A/N: talk about making it nervous!)  
  
"GO!" yelled Coach Totosai as Kagome shot into the water.  
  
~Stroke, kick, stroke, kick...~ is all Kagome thought about. Going as fast as she can, she pushed herself faster. A few moments later she was done.  
  
"Very good Kagome." Is all the Coach said while he scribbled something done on his clipboard. Kagome walked up to Sango.  
  
"Do you think I did okay?"  
  
"You're the best one out there! Why else do you think I'm your friend?"  
  
"Uhh...cause you feel sorry for me?" said Kagome sarcastically.  
  
"No, because you are nice and good-hearted."  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said as they got into the car.  
  
**********Later that week**************  
  
"Oh my gosh! The tryout results are back!!!" Kagome screamed as she ran to the school billboard, followed by Sango.  
  
"You'll make the team! I know you will." Sango said encouragingly.  
  
There was a whole group of people, who tried out for all sorts of sports, around the billboard. After a bit of pushing and shoving, Kagome made it to the front. She gasped in astonishment and went back to Sango.  
  
"Did you make it?"  
  
"YES! ^.^" Kagome shouted, as everyone stared at her.  
  
"Come on Kagome, lets leave..." Sango said as she dragged Kagome behind her.  
  
***************************  
  
I finally finished the chapter! Yay! *starts doing the macaraina* YEAH! ALL DONE! WOO-HOO!! BUT WAIT!!!!!! ...............what about next chapter? Grrrrrr...evil...SPUDS! buh-bye 


	10. ANSWER THE REVIEWERS!

HI! I fell off my bike today. ...damn gravel...quick turn...grrrr...I wasn't wearing a helmet and hit my head. *rubs head* I need to get a helmet once I feel I can ride my bike again. My neighbor said it was possible I could get a small concussion, and ya know what that means! It means I won't be able to finish my story so if I don't update in the next 2-3 months, u know y...* rubs head* I have a bruise the size of Nevada! But I don't think any of u care! Oh well... This chapter is answer the reviewers chapter! I have read all of your reviews but I will only answer to some. Also, I take suggestions as a flame so IF YU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, THEN MAKE YOUR OWN!!! *everyone starts leaving* WAIT! U STILL HAVE TO WAIT TO FINISH THE STORY!!! *everyone comes back* It's time to ANSWER THE REVIEWERS!!!! (finally)  
  
To- answer from me- sk8terkay18: TANKS 4 DA SUGAR! I HYPER!!!  
  
keeper-of-the-triforce: I always update eventually.  
  
fangirl: No prob! The more reviews the better! ^-^  
  
Japanese-Dragon: Tetsusaiga= Inu's sword; Tenseiga= Lord Fluffy's sword!  
  
guitargurl: DON'T SUGJEST STUFF ANYMOREZ!!! It'll make me depressed ;_; then I will write suckey depressing poems.  
  
I'm not sure when I will update but you have to eventually check-out my other story called "FUNNY AND STUPID STUFF!!!" and review 4 that! SPUDS! Buh-bye now! 


	11. Kagome's Secrets Revealed

Oh my gosh! I haven't written a chapter for like...a year or two! But I'd like to say...I'M STILL THE HYPER WRITER YOU ONCE KNEW! And I updated my profile in case anyone wanted to check it out! I wanted to thank any reviewers who cared that I fell off my bike along time ago and hoped I felt better. I do feel better and I've regained my sense of balance. Lol. There were no scars and if there is then I don't know about them. Well, in the last chapter we found out that Kagome made the swim team! Yay! But since my story is short I'd probably read it again or something cause I know I had to. I practically forgot what I wrote! Lol. And people's thoughts ar just going to be in italics and such. Okay, now for the famous line that I've missed doing...BACK TO THE STORY!

* * *

Sango waited outside of the pool area for her friend. She was wondering why Kagome was taking so long. Then she saw Kagome stagger out of the doors. 

Kagome leaned on her friend, "I guess I'm more out of shape than I thought, or the coach makes us go too many laps."

"Yeah, well practice makes perfect!" Sango replied as they started to walk to her car.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't practicing for two hours straight."

"Well I'm not the one who signed up."

"And I still have some training to do with Grandpa." They got in the car and started to drive off. The car ride was silent besides the radio turned on. Sango was the only one of Kagome's friends who knew about her Miko training. Soon they arrived at the shrine.

"Must we be there so soon?" Kagome whined.

"Yes, and hurry out cause I still have some homework to do."

"Fine," Kagome reluctantly got out, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See ya!" With that Sango rode off. Kagome headed up the steps to the shrine and was greeted by her grandfather's humble voice.

"Kagome! You're late! How many times have I told you to be on time already? Your Miko training is very important!" Kagome, knowing all the words to this speech, mouthed the words and her grandpa went on.

"Yes Grandpa I know! Let's just go train now okay?"

"Fine! Lets go to the field to practice your archery skills, you never know when you might need to kill a demon!"

"Grandpa, there are no demons." Kagome said for the hundredth time.

"You wouldn't know that now would you? They use ancient magic to seal their identities. For all you know one of your friends could be demons!"

"Doubt it! Let's just go practice already" Kagome said as she headed for their practice area.

* * *

"I hope she's home." Inuyasha said as he drove to Kagome's house. He would've called first but he couldn't at the moment. Inuyasha's brother, Sessshoumaru, said Inuyasha has been using to phone too much and raised the bill higher than usual. Inuyasha didn't see this as a problem since they were rich. Plus it was more Sesshoumaru calling Rin than Inuyasha calling anyone. Either way Sesshoumaru unplugged and hid all the phones in his room and locked the door. (Me: Gosh he over-reacts! lol) Inuyasha just wanted to study with Kagome cause he'll fall asleep if he studies by himself. (Me: So would I!) 

He was walking up the shrine steps when his ears under the hat heard the old man he met last time.

"No Kagome! You must move quicker! A demon can strike quicker than that. You must practice if you want to live."

"No demon will come after me and I'm moving as fast as I can!" Inuyasha heard them speaking of demons and wondered why. Moving swiftly he jumped into a tree to the left of them.

"Kagome, if you are ever to be a true Miko you must practice ways of the Miko!"

_'MIKO?!'_ Inuyasha thought. _'She can't be a Miko! A Miko exterminates demons! Would she really exterminate me? She...she can't.'_ Thoughts were rushing through Inuyasha's head until he heard Kagome speak again.

"He isn't a demon Grandpa!"

'_Who?'_ Inuyasha didn't catch what they were saying as he was lost in his thoughts.

"I have a bad feeling about that friend of yours."

"He's not a demon! I can trust him!" Kagome was clearly mad at something her grandpa had said. So mad she loaded an arrow into her bow and shot a bull's eye faster than Inuyasha had ever seen her at school.

'_woah...'_ was all Inuyasha thought at that moment. He watched her shoot a few more bull's eyes then decided to leave. _'It's probably better she doesn't know I'm a demon anyway...'_ And Inuyasha jumped out of the tree an left for home, somehow feeling hurt...

* * *

WOAH! Nothing...hoped you liked the chapter! I prepared for this day. **Uncovers a table full of all sorts of sweets and bowls of different flavored Ramen surrounded by Kouga, Kirara, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Inu, and Kagome plushies.** For my lack of being able to write another chappie! PRESENTS! Even for the non-reviewers! I'm nice today. I was going to add like 2 or 3 more chapters and end it but then there wouldn't be much of Kikyo, Kouga, and kewl events. And I will now accept suggestions but I probably won't listen to them anyway. Well...till next time my friends! SPUDS! R&R plz! 


End file.
